Pseudo Love
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: After 10yrs, Sasuke returns to Konoha as the future Otokage. Building alliance should be the only matter he's there for but why does it involve Sakura and her question,"You want me to be your girlfriend?" --Chapter 2, rewritten--
1. Pseudo Reunion

_Disclaimer: It's only my dream. One of these days I will steal Naruto from Kishi. YES!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Pseudo-reunion**

"Otokage"

"Sasuke Uchiha, the _new_ Otokage of Otogakure!"

Annoyed…

"It got a ring to it…No?"

"Shut-up." The said male ignored his shark-face teammate, Suigetsu and the snickering redhead Karin, to walk ahead, making a wider distance between them.

"Tee Hee Hee. Oh Please." Sarcasms filled her tone. "No matter how much you're praising _Sasuke-kun…_" She said his name with much admiration and worship. "…He is not going to give the Head Special Anbu Force position to the like of you." Karin covered her mouth, informing him in an all-knowing manner. She slipped right past the irritated male to catch up to her beloved Sasuke, the dark and treacherous, heart-throbbing man. Who, was currently the candidate to hold the new mighty position of Otokage. A spot left vacant by the disappearance-death-of Orochimaru. Returning from terrorizing the Akatsuki to the bottomless end pit after he had done using them, Sasuke seek compromises with the daimyos of the Land of Sound to reconstruct Otogakure in place of him being the Otokage. His motives—unclear.

"Hmp. Then likeliness of you becoming the head medic-nin is totally gone. What exactly do you know in the department of saving lives…Oh. Nothing." He smirked seeing the steams boiling off her fiery head.

She quickly turned to him and stomped her feet on the ground. "Next time you need chakra and turn in to water. Expect me to built a fire pit and steam you to air follicles!" With a huff, she turned around, strutting her hip as she followed Sasuke down the path, deeper in to the forest.

Darken images flashed through his head as Suigetsu remembered the last time he needed her help. Bleh—such foul taste to his mouth. It took days to get rid of it and bottles of mouthwash. Focused his mauve orbs her way; he quickened his pace to push Karin aside. Suigetsu strode along with Sasuke while sipping his water bottle.

"Offt…Hey!" Karin tripped off the sidewalk after the ruthless push. Luckily for her, their quiet teammate, Jugoo was there to catch the fall in time. "Sui…You!!..." Her piercing crying scream was ignored while Sasuke and Suigetsu continued their path.

[…]

It was a bright and clear days. The team of four, once known as Taka, made their way through the thick forest without a break since dawn, all because they leisurely took the time, not hasting to the awaited destination. Their journey was trivial. It was rather a bother to deal with. However, not wanting to lag his coronation any further, Sasuke agreed in to seeking_ harmony_ with his _former _village. Such mockery, right? This was one of the ideas directly from the daimyos—wanting to know how much Sasuke would come to the deal and _bear _the request. The others ones, mostly ridiculous tasks and missions to prove his _loyalty_. It was ridicule to his being. But Sasuke, hating the hassles that would emerge from opposing their _requests, _put up with it.

"Oi. Sasuke. Oi." Suigetsu was being his self. "Oi. Are you listening to me? Oi?" He was ranting again, after talking for a while about a dilemma that appeared to make the future Otokage in a tight spot.

"What…" Sasuke lowly grunted, clearly showed his irritation and his lack of attention to the swordsman. .

"So who are you picking? Well…" Thinking, Suigetsu reworded his question. "Are you _going _to pick at all?" That question had a better chance of receiving an answer. His ears perked up in readiness.

But before, Sasuke had the chance to answer. Karin jumped in. "Of course not. Did you not see them? A bunch of whores they picked." She caught up and wedged her body in between.

Smirk. "I wasn't talking about you."

"GAh.!!!" Karin wanted to rip his head off and launch it thousands of leagues away or feed it to the wolves.

"So…" He insisted getting an answer from Sasuke. Suigetsu looked over to the male, seeing his vacant face.

"No." Sasuke's voice, strong and collected, gave an immediate answer without a second thought.

"Ha! Told you so!" Karin shouted in his face. Suigetsu flipped his middle finger to tell her to f*ck off which caused Karin to shriek like a cat whose tail had been stepped on. Infuriated, they began their usual daily quarrel.

"…" Sasuke continued to walk ahead, not caring if they were going to bite each other head off. A little later, he felt the presence of Juugo lagging behind. It was better than the other two.

"Sasuke…"

"…Hn."

"By not choosing at all, won't that affect their decision in handling total power to you?" Asking the raven, Juugo wondered about the outcome of his act. The past weeks, the daimyos had suggested many demands and most recently, a rather outlandish request from them made him, Suigetsu and Karin—especially Karin—to be extremely curious of how Sasuke going to respond. Like they all say—the only way to tie down a man is his family. Sasuke, no matter in which ever ways he was being viewed as, did not fit the category of a 'family man', let along being tied down by the idea of _family. _Those old traditional daimyos may think that once they got Sasuke to marry, they would have something to 'threaten' him with, to keep him stabilized and not a_fanatical_, running around with the newly militant power in his hands. Who knew what was going on his head through all those years following the Snake sannin and his recent history of creating wars. Who was to guarantee that he would not cause an up rise and dictate the whole country?

"…" Sasuke was contemplating, keeping the thoughts inside. After a while, he rested with an answer. "I will find a solution." And, _that_ was final from him, no openings for further discussion.

O

O

O

"Naruto. Get down from there." Ino screamed out as the sight of orange jump suit lurking about on the top of the gate.

Sighing out, she, along with the rest of Konoha twelve had been waiting under the blistering sun for too long. Ino was getting impatient. At that point, she could care less of the person that would cross that gate. It didn't matter who they were, how important or _good looking. _Making a lady waited this long was unforgivable.

Swiftly, Naruto's feet touched the ground. "What's taking them so long?" He knew the strength of the no-longer-lost-nin's agility, there was no way a day journey would take him this long. He expected the see the reformed Uchiha since the early dawn.

Hands crossed over his chest, he turned around to meet rest of group. They, totally different from him, wasn't showing much excitement nor anticipation.

Shikamaru was laying on the tree branch, napping. Neji mediated against the tree trunk. Lee was punching the bark. Shino played with the bugs. Kiba fed Akamaru his lunch. Tenten sharpened her kunai. Chouji was stuffing his face. Ino ranted how they could be doing much better things. Then when his eyes met Hinata, she gave him a wave. He returned it with glee.

As an assignment, they were ordered to congregate with the ambassadors sent from Otogakure, the new future Otokage himself, Sasuke Uchiha. Formerly known as the missing nin, the crazy kid rampaging with revenge. He had returned to give his apology and in addition, created alliance and peace between the two villages.

Naruto were fidgeting the whole day since the night—no the week before when he heard the news of their former teammate turned over a new leaf.

Even though, they were no longer a team, but knowing Sasuke was liberated from the dark dept of evil, Naruto felt joyful. Once again, he jumped back to the highest point of the tower to excavate the perimeter, looking for that familiar spike head.

Good thing came to those who waited. Naruto's fox face widened with a big grin.

Suddenly Akamaru barked loudly.

"He's here." Kiba said as he stood. "They're here." Correcting, there was more than just one. He glanced toward the open entrance. Everyone stood and turned, look forward to the coming group.

Sasuke finally showed up with his team behind. In the deepest part of his mind, there wasn't even a hint of spark that was suppose to be there years ago. He couldn't help but to take a quick glance of the former team again. Sasuke, surely, wasn't the only one who had matured. But. There was something missing in the big picture. A certain hue was nowhere near.

Perhaps lost in battles or missions, it was a common predicament for their lives. Or, perchance in devastation, had given up half way. It wouldn't be a surprise.

"Teme." Naruto growled a grin, with strong stance; he stood before the Onyx man. His eyes surveyed the barely there adult features of his appearance. Sasuke clad in the similar outfit minus the purple butt-bow and the funny dark cloak. He looked no different from their last unwanted meeting.

"Dobe." Expressionless, Sasuke answered.

Without further delay, the team led the 'ambassadors' from the main gate to the Kage building. Besides Naruto who was showing him overwhelming hospitable, the others were indifferent. It appeared to Sasuke that the fan girls he had accumulated when young, grew out of their shells. That was a relief. Since there was village full of them from Otogakure and the leader was right behind him.

They walked along side with his group through the village. Sasuke concluded from his observation, the reason why they had the team 'greeting' or rather 'escorting' them to the Hokage office was because of the villagers. Seeing the fear mixed with hatred as he walked by. Hearing the murmurs, he let it slide since they were only ordinary shallow minds and useless figures, not of any importance. They knew nothing of the truth. Such ignorance would just be a bother to him.

"After your meeting, we're going to spar. I need to give you a good beating." Naruto showed his muscular arms as he ranted to the unresponsive raven.

Juugo quietly blend his massive form as Karin mindlessly followed Sasuke. Suigetsu was keeping his eyes on the certain blond, blue eyes kunoichi.

The Hokage building slowly emerged from afar.

**o-o-o**

"Hn…" Hands struggled to wrap the shallow wound around his side. Sasuke shouldn't have let his arrogant self controlled his mind. _'Damn that dobe.' _Comparable, both of them did quite a toll to each other. He saw the Hyuuga-girl ran to the fox-boy's side to heal up the broken ribs after they concluded a drawn. Since when did she become a medic? Not looking in to it, or caring, for whatever reason, it must be for the blond head since all he did most of the time was inflicting injuries to himself.

Even so, it was quite unexpected to see such scene. Everything that was Konoha definitely had changed—the scenery because of the wars, the people because of the circumstances. Nothing was the same.

So was the memory.

The feelings…

Looking out to the shady night, slightly glowed with the help of the streetlights. He felt composed as his mind eased to the lifeless surrounding. The village was asleep, safe and sound, tucked nicely within the comfort of their home and family. Something he knew nothing of. Sasuke leaned upon the open window ledge of the inn they were staying, selected by the Hokage. Choosing the room on the third floor, he distanced himself from his team, who were resting on the ground floor.

After a long talk with the Hokage in which everything progressed smoothly, Sasuke separated from his team and proceeded to the familiar training ground with the blond spiked-head. He needed to rebuild the 'bonds' that the old-hags back in Otogakure threatened to enforce during the operation. When there, he found it to be the same location but much had a different auras to it. What made it different, he couldn't tell. It was only ground and dirt.

Suggesting to himself that it was late and he should go to bed. Since they would begin their journey back in two days, he had to wake up early next morning to congregate with the officials and cleared off a few loose ends with his family estates and assets as well as having a few words with the village elders in a private meeting. Thinking of them made his mind twisted with repulsion. But it must be contained, he would most definitely not let his impulse blind his mind.

About to push his body off to make his way toward the rigid bed, but he stopped short. Sasuke suddenly caught a distance movement coming toward his way. A mysterious figure lurking around, he hid in the darkness as the shadow passed by. Pink was the color his eyes caught as the body smoothly dashed through the air, seamlessly without a sound. In hand was a very special sealed scroll. He, reflexively, followed her in the shade out of interest, sealing back his chakra.

[…]

A safe distance, he knelt on a study tree branch. Eyes closely followed her movement. Questioned why the girl was climbing through the window and in to Hokage building. Strangely, the lazy drunkard Hokage was still in the office from the look of the bright light illuminating.

Sasuke waited until a secure moment later, after the window closed to teleport his body right next to it. Hiding in the shadow, soundless, his hand brought up to unseal the soundproof protection that naturally placed on the window once it closed.

He listened.

"Well done Sakura. As expect of my pupil." Drunk, Tsunade was clearly high from the excess amount of consumed alcohol. "I thought you wouldn't make it back until another week." Fumbling her hands to unravel the scroll, she read the content with her hazy eyes.

From the lacking details, Sasuke suspected she had just returned from a mission. How long was it? Was it before the news of his visit? No one must have informed her. He believed that to be the only decent explanation. She must had been somewhere far on an extended mission. But, why did no one say a word. _To him._ Not that it mattered. But it was strange, stranger than usual for even Naruto to not say anything.

Before he further inspected, Sakura's voice broke his train of thought.

"You think too highly of me, shishou." The same cheeky tone, with a hint of maturity, Sakura Haruno, stood before her teacher with confidence. The attitude of conceit never showed from her speech, no matter how many times she was praised.

Releasing the tight ponytail, Sakura took off her combat gloves. A small smile appeared on her lips at her helpless teacher, drunk from her idea of a midnight drink.

"All well is done." The wine bottle dangled loosely in her hand. Tsunade had stored away the scroll. "I guess you can have the next days for rest. Do what ever you like Sakura. _Go _anywhere you wish."

"That would be splendid." From running for days, she did need to rest up.

Patience, Sasuke was still in the same spot outside the window. Been spending time listening to the boring conversation, nothing of anything significant was discuss. Not even the detail about the mission was exchanged. Sasuke only heard about the overall sequence of how she carried out the mission. The usual things that were taught when they were genin, he remembered.

Until the word, _'seduce'_ echoed through the wall. His interest peaked once again.

He was_ intrigued_ and indeed curious to how much _she _had advanced to tangle in such mission. But, before more could be revealed.

SLAM.

The window suddenly thrash opened and Sakura's torso peered out. Her eyes quickly scanned the perimeter, searching.

"What's wrong." Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the strange behavior from the girl.

Looking back in side, she answered. "Oh nothing. It was just stuffy." Removing her body from the window, she quietly thought. '_I swear I felt a different chakra source.' _Sigh_. 'I must be paranoid again. Rest. Yes. Definitely need rest.'_

Tsunade took another gulp from the bottle. "You didn't have to break my window." Judging from the force that she gave to open the poor thing.

Scratching her jaw, Sakura thought she over exerted her strength. "Heh heh. Sorry." The two continued to converse leisurely, unknowing the extra guest outside.

All while they laughed and giggled, Sasuke was holding his breath, hanging by the finger on the side ledge._ 'How did she?' _He was appalled by the discreetness in her steps. Her presence by the window was unexpected.

Swiftly, his feet touched the ground and in no time, returned to the inn.

His mind was afresh by the new discovery. He hated to admit it but for once, Sasuke Uchiha was wrong. Sakura Haruno was something not of the ordinary. She had change more than the others did, further than his prospect.

**o-o-o**

Click. The metal door closed shut. Not bothering to lock the door since who would even dare to sneak into her house—beside Naruto and on occasion the annoying blond pig, Sakura immediately threw her body onto the couch.

Pealing off the extra uncomfortable garments, she ignored the thought weighting her mind. No matter how hard she tried to doze off, her stupid mind wouldn't. _'Shishou had to ask…' _Hand massaged her aching head. Sakura ignored the currently state of her hollow apartment. Not bothering to turn on the light, she pushed her weary body off the cushion to her bedroom.

The new mattress wasn't even break out yet. It still carried the new scent and feel even after four month of purchase. She hardly ever been home, in her new home, enough.

Turning and thrashing, another possible sleepless night. She couldn't pull the conversation from her mind. Groaning in frustration, she continued the sad attempt to sleep.

"_Why don't you try to visit your parents again?" Tsunade offered the suggestion to her student, knowing the predicament she was in. _

_Sakura let out a sarcastic smile. "They refuse to talk to me." _

_Grimace, it was all her fault. Tsunade knew her action was of impulse. But it was the past and could not be undone. "Don't worry Sakura. In time they will understand." _

"_Yes." Her voice softened. "In time."

* * *

_

_Hi? _

_New story. New plot. Different genre of SAKUSASU. _

_I just want to take a dip mixing their character traits a bit. Like? No like?_

_MORE? I'd love hear your comment. Cookies if you love. XD

* * *

_

**Preview** **Chapter 2**

It had been long, not including the past encounters. To meet him again under decent condition, it had been excessively too long ago. Years, it had been. '_Good.' _She was sure there was nothing to be exchanged between them

Sasuke stood, impassively looking at the equal indifferent gaze. Emeralds showed no special treatment to him. _'Good.' _It was better that way. No string attached.


	2. Pseudo Act

_New note: Below_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pseudo-act**

"Uwahhh!" Sky-blue eyes opened to a new day. Stretching his arm on the bed, Naruto did a couple turned before fully getting up. His body ached from the battle before.

Dragging his body to the bathroom, he washed his face hastily. Muttering curses at a certain Uchiha, he remembered yesterday and the bet he had with Sakura. Clueless of her midnight return, he believed he had more time.

…

_[Two weeks before Sasuke's arrival]_

_They were in a bar. Most of Konoha Twelve were there, having a good time. _

_Loudest mouth of them all, Naruto wouldn't stop talking about how Sasuke was coming back. Everyone wanted to shut him up. They all know that Sasuke had somewhat 'turned' good again and wanted to become an alliance with them through Oto. Technically, he wasn't coming back but at least he wasn't a crazy maniac trying to destroy the village again. But. Come on. They didn't need twenty-four hour report. _

_Then Sakura showed up. She had just returned from receiving a mission from Tsunade. It would be the same time lot as the big 'event'. Naruto complained that Sakura wouldn't be there when Sasuke show up. The medic politely scoffed that it wouldn't even make a difference. _

"_What do you mean? Team Seven is reuniting!" Naruto raised his arm and flailed it around to emphasize his excitement. _

_Sakura responded as she got a hold of her drink from the bartender. "Have Sai dress up as me and fill my spot. I'm sure he wouldn't know the difference." Disturbing images just ran through everyone's head and Sai suddenly showed up with his drink to receive weird looks pointing his way. _

"_What?" The poor artist was oblivious. _

"_Oh Sakura! How can he not?" Naruto pestered on. Ten years ago, they were a team, fighting through all that hard times__. Now, in their twenties, no matter what, they still were__ a team. All these years sought after him had passed. He had returned, not fully to them but Naruto believed their bond survived through all the hardship. It didn't matter how much of an ass Sasuke was, he wouldn't just ignore her. He couldn't. Their female team mate had grown out of her shell.  
_

_Sakura just gave him a court smile.  
_

_Again, he hardly understood what kind of absurd reaction she was giving for the past months regarding the raven. It was as though, when Sasuke's visit announced, Sakura just 'let it go'... like a __finished __mission. They-she had done the job. Everything ought to be move on and to the next. Taking in the scenario, Naruto revisited his observation of the pinkette once more. Since that time, she had returned with a new touch of persona. Still the old Sakura but dissimilar was vivid from the way she act. He never got a chance to ask 'what's wrong?' even when it was two years ago.  
_

"_You wanna bet?"  
_

"_Huh?"Naruto looked at the girl absurdly.  
_

"_No one mentions about me while I'm off, and we'll see how he reacts. You'll win if he asks about me. Even once. If not, you're paying for my meal for a whole month. Vice versa." She glanced around the group. Most of those who heard returned a short nod. _

"_You're on!" Naruto was confident. _

_Sakura just shook her head and went back to her drink. _

"_You're like the second Tsunade by the day…" Ino's voice was next to her. _

"_Hm." Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. _

"_I thought Tsunade was going to give that assignment to Ami?" _

"_She can't do anything right…" _

"_Uh huh… or is a way to escape reality. How are you holding Sak? Still?" _

_Sakura just laughed._

"_Was that a haha, I'm still stupidly in love with him. Or was that a haha, I'm so over that loser." _

"_You'll never know." She sipped her drink nonchalantly._

…

Sakura opened her eyes on her bed. Her body was dreary. She didn't want to get up.

Today was the day she found out the result of the bet.

**o-o-o**

"Had a good night sleep?" Tsunade asked him. Sasuke was meeting up again with the Hokage. They stood at the courtyard of the Uchiha estate. It was too early in the morning that he had to come out and greet them.

"Hn." His eyes glanced at the ruins of the ground. Everything was grimed, dead. In his mind, the place still reek of the past bloody mess. Letting go, he was ready to let it deteriorate to the earth. At last, everything would be buried, protectively with the memoirs of his past.

"Ah. I figured you didn't, but wandering around _at night_ wouldn't help." Although his face unchanged, Tsunade knew that Sasuke was the intruder that listened on her conversation with Sakura last night. Why? She didn't know. Sasuke didn't seem like he was interest in the minor mission and he definitely wouldn't want to ruin the weak alliance that had just created. There fore, it could be … "I warn you." She gave him a glare before walking ahead.

Sasuke looked like he had little understanding of the forewarning. Simply, because he didn't care. It slipped through his mind like the wind.

Turning around, he took one _last _look at the building. After the meeting with the elders, everything would be in set. The plan. The plot. Then to finalize it, he only needed the last crucial component to tie up the loose ends. So, such warning wasn't going to alter his mind.

O

O

O

The market street was busy with vendors and walkers. Noontime was at its peak. The sun gleamed brightly with clear blue sky.

"Thank you Sai."

"You're welcome. I'll send them to your apartment soon." Walking along with the medic teammate, Sai continued to bury his head in one of those books of his. He just quite couldn't separate from them.

"Great! Now I have something on my wall and not just a blah blank blot of boringness." The brand new apartment was still under assembly. She hardly ever had time to get around and clean up the place. But now with the long vacation, she was going to turn it into a cozy home.

As they walked and _barely _talked through the market street, Sakura suddenly stopped. In front of her, at the distance was her own mother. Yearning eyes, she followed the frail middle age woman with dulled rose hair. But her mother just walked by her as if she never existed. As if she was air and never had been born.

"Sakura, wasn't that your mother?" Sai, carefully said. He looked at the pinkette and questioned the emotion in her eyes, the weird expression on her face.

"Yea."

**o-o-o**

"C'mon Teme. I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku. Still remember the place? We used to come here all the time. Good times." Maybe now, it would give him a chance to mention about the pinkette. Naruto tugged the raven with him.

"Dobe..." Sasuke quietly started a conversation as he stepped inside the shed first. _'Yes!'_ Fox face's mind screamed. One sentence, one word and he would be home free. Perhaps Sasuke was stubborn and didn't want to act all soft and stuff with the people around yesterday. Now, just the two of them, he surely would express his concern for their female teammate. However, before Sasuke completed whatever on his mind, an unwanted voice called out.

"So Naruto, where should I have my victory lunch?"

Naruto turned to see Sakura with Sai waving to him in the back.

"Wah. What are you doing back already?" Pointing at the girl with accusing finger, he was shock.

"I have to come back for my free lunch, of course. Hey Sai, what would you like, Naruto's paying."

"Traitor!" Naruto growled at the artist. How could he not tell him that Sakura had returned. Sai just looked at the clouds.

"Naruto, accept your defeat already. You lost the bet. Sasuke didn't mention a word." Sakura giggled at his childish look. She had to thank Sai for slipping the words to her.

Before Naruto could open his mouth and declare how unfair it was, he was interrupted. "What bet?" Sasuke, hearing the familiar voice said his name from the commotion, stepped out. What were they betting on that concerned him? Was it that he would return? But then, why was Naruto losing?

Once he was in the clear day light. Obsidian landed straight on the girl. Emerald gazed to the side to meet him.

Sasuke stood tall. Older, he looked. Sakura quickly surveyed his face. The same, it was that same inattentive gaze, dulled of any kind of expression. His hair had grown longer but the spiky back was still there. She could see the hint of scars on his skin, on his arms. The blemishes that mar his flawless feature. Nevertheless, his distinct look was unmatched. She could only analyze his appearance because...back then, she thought she knew. But now, it was nothing more than confusion. Since…

It had been long, not including the past encounters. To meet him again under decent condition, it had been excessively too long ago. Years, it had been. '_Good.' _She was sure there was nothing to be exchanged between them

Sasuke stood, impassively looking at the equal indifferent gaze. Emeralds showed no special treatment to him. _'Good.' _It was better that way. No string attached.

But what he didn't expect was…

"Oh. Hi Sasuke." She greeted him like nothing. As if the time gap, the struggled to find him, never exist. "It's just a fun bet. Actually I have to thank _you _since I'll be eating free for a month."

Sasuke just stood there, narrowing his eyes. That was it? That was how she was greeting him? Not that he expected or wanted anything more, but it was just too strange, too abnormal, from what he thought.

Sakura explained the rest, seeing Sasuke's puzzled expression. Walking closer, she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, prevented him from escaping. "_I _made a bet with Naruto that you wouldn't notice my disappearance when you're here. A bit sad." Her voice showed no sadness. "It appears you didn't, therefore I win. How about it? Join me for lunch since Naruto will be paying." She sneered at the whimpering man. Naruto felt sorry for his paycheck.

For the whole time when Sakura explained to him the detail of the rubbish bet, Sasuke's mind was in disarray. Confusion surely flooded his mind. Who was this girl standing before him? Where were the tear, the nervousness, the fanlike character of hers? She hardly posed any significant to his mind for the past six years. Now reconciling, it was as if part of the person he thought he knew had disappeared. She was different, more so than what he thought of last night. Still with that choppy bright rosy hair, the baby face, glisten green eyes, and the feminine features. But along with those, she had grown. Hint of maturity showed well. Sharpness was in her eyes. Clear voice articulated. Sasuke carefully watched her movement.

Not worrying that Sasuke hadn't say a word to her, she waved for Sai to follow them and pushed Naruto ahead. "C'mon. I'm starving. Let's celebrate my victory."

Sasuke didn't like the tone or the bet. It seemed like Sakura was trying hard to prove something. To him, it was _unrealistic_, the way she acted. But what did he know.

Not wanting to walk in at all, Naruto crossed his arm. It was really unfair how Sakura, all of a sudden, appeared like that. Sasuke was so close to ask about her. He could sense it. As a joke, he grumbled, "Sheese. If you're so happy from winning, why don't you give Teme a kiss in return. He's the one that got you the free meals?" It was only meant for Sakura to hear.

Sakura giggled and said, "Very funny Nar-"Suddenly, a pair of callused hand grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Lost of balance, Naruto fell on his butt. Quickly whipped around, about to yell his lungs off but the scene in front him muted all his voice. _'What the f-'_

Everything silenced. The whole market was dead quiet. No breathing, no sound, no movement. All eyes were set locked on the pair. The famous medic-nin and the ex-missing-nin.

'_What?' _Emerald widened as it clashed with the expressionless pair of obsidian. He held her shoulders tightly, lifted her body partially off the ground to meet his. Too abrupt, Sakura didn't know what to react, how to react. It was all too surreal. His lips. His hands. All were on her. Her eyes dilated. Frantically, it scurried around to find _something._ Not sure what it was but she bet it was better than the emptiness she was looking at. Her mind was racing, too occupied by the situation to feel the intimacy. Only pressure was against her lips. She felt nothing else. Nothing that would represent the act.

At a distance, a piercing scream of a certain redhead exploded_. "Oh! My! Gosh!"_ That screech woke her senses. With full force, she landed a clear punch to his flawless face. Sasuke back stepped but kept his balance. Sakura almost tumbled backward.

Wiping her mouth, she glared at him. "I never knew you have this kind of humor in you. Sasuke-_kun_." That suffix bitterly rolled from her tongue. What was going on? Was this some kind of cruel joke? She tried hard to bury the familiar feeling rupturing in her stomach. Her eyes flickered a hint of disgusted at his blank face. Still, no emotion harbored in his eyes. It _was_ a joke.

"I don't" Sasuke ignored the pain and blood trickled down his mouth and pulled her away with infused chakra into his grip. Not letting her freed, no matter how hard she was struggling.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed and thrashed in his hand. This ruthless action, she surely wasn't going to tolerate. Hated how weak he had made her with just a grip. She wasn't going to follow him without a fight. But suddenly realized that her futile struggle would just make her looked weak in front of the crowd. Sakura stopped. Prudently, walking along side after an angry huff, she was going to let him taste a piece of authenticity from her strength once he let go.

Less annoyed now that the girl had stop resisting, he dissipated the chakra, but still kept a firm hold on her wrist. He didn't know where they were going but it would away from all the prying eyes. Sasuke glanced down at the fuming girl. She was not happy by the action but he didn't much consider nor care. However, he was surprise at himself. Acting on impulse, it was one of the rare times his mind snapped like so.

He viewed it as a quick change of plan, but it didn't matter.

No time wasted.

In the end, the result would be the same.

.

.

.

[caw caw caw]

A crowd of baffle eyes was left behind. Naruto gave himself a slap on the face to test if he was still asleep and dreaming.

Sai stood next to him and asked, "So. Are you still paying?"

"I have no idea." The blond shook his head.

[…]

Down the market street

"Can we get a medic here?" Suigetsu shouted out for some kind of help as Juugo held an unconscious body.

.

.

.

* * *

_New note- May-15-2010. Sorry I'm at it again. I called this story, impulse story. Since I just sporadically making up stuff. So I settled down and finished planning the rest of this story. I'm not sure whether it is a good thing or not. You tell me but I planned Pseudo Love to be around 15 chapters. Not too long. And to do so... I needed to made some adjustment to this chapter. If you reread, you might found some differences. But the major one is this, during the flashback. In the old one, Sakura appeared to totally give up or had become disinterest in pursuing after Sasuke two years ago. New one, that had changed._

_Everything else should be running smoothly now. Thank you so much for all of your reviews._

_And if you hadn't notice. I changed the summary again. Not very good at summary. =.= What do you think? Is this new one better?_

_See you during next chapter._

* * *

_Wow, I'm giving myself a pat on the back. Finally got this chapter up! It had been soooo long! This chapter was collecting dust in my folder XD. A change of plan. I didn't have my original chapter plot chart so I wing it. Oh well. Need to change the summary now. XD  
_

_I didn't think first chapter would be that welcomed. But you guys are great! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I love it and hope to read more. Sorry, I didn't get to reply to those. Cookies for your forgiveness and don't stop reviewing. I will make sure to answer all your comment and questions in the future. _

_See you next time.

* * *

_

**Preview Chapter 3**

Years after finding the truth subsequent to the death of his brother—caused by his own hands—Sasuke roamed the land in endless search of his revenging path. Tangled himself in messes that he deemed bothersome. It wasn't worth it. Since his target was the elders of Konoha, especially Danzo, the wrenched bastard and _more_. His own power wasn't enough, he could get rid of the sore spot but not terminate it. In order to do so, Sasuke needed a back up force, physical as well as tactical.

And the girl in front of him was going to be the vital key to his plan.

"Hn." She was wasting the hour to response.

Knowing his impatience, Sakura kept staring at the ground for a long time. Concentration was hard. What he just told her was something completely out of her league. Again, she asked him again.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She didn't really catch all of his words.

"Pretend girlfriend," Sasuke nonchalantly corrected her. Then he added, "Subsequently, my _pretend _fiancée."


End file.
